THE STRANGE NEW GIRL
by AlizaBeth1985
Summary: Its about a new disablesd girl who comes t stables and is very diffrent read to find out more


THE STRANGE NEW GIRL

So Stevie, Carole, and Lisa were returning to stables from a trail ride before the lesson when this blue car pulls up and of course they start talking amongst self's wondering whose in the car. A young man opens the door and sets a wheelchair in front of this and this about 14 year old brunette swings herself to wondering mean while the other girls are wondering how on earth she's going to ride. About a week prior there was new horse brought to the stable the girls recalled and Stevie says "I wonder if that's the horse's rider?" "Liza says you've got to be kidding." "It's just a thought" retorted Stevie. Carole says "will soon find out". "Max says hi AlizaBeth glad to see your feeling better". Stevie, Carole and Lisa all look at each other with shock that Max knows her. Max see the girls at edge watching says "come say hi to AlisaBeth"." Steve and Carole say hi AlizaBeth this is our friend Lisa".

Meanwhile Veronica and Kristy spy this seen and are like omg and making fun of AlizaBeth and her Chair. AlizaBeth says "Max is Red ready to help me tac up Brightfire". Max says "yup". "AlizaBeth how do you mount your horse"? Steve ask. Carole whispers Stevie in scolding tone. AlizaBeth says "I don't mind ya can come with me and I'll show you once Brightfire is taced up". As they all head into the stables Carole nudges Stevie and Lisa gives Stevie a look Stevie says "but I had to know". Red says "Hey AlizaBeth long time no see"." Yeah I know Red since the accident" replies AlizaBeth. "So let's get Brightfire tacked I promised these girls I'd showem how I mount up now". Red politely ask "How long since you've been riding again"? About 4 months says AlisaBeth. Meanwhile while other 3 girls are watching Red and AlizaBeth's convo while they tac up there whispering in question about what accident.

AlizaBeth says "Ready girls if ya want to see me mount up". "Brightfire down" says AlizaBeth Brightfire kneels and gets as low as puts AlizaBeth puts her helmet on and then puts one leg in the right side (it's on the wrong side on purpose) stirrup grabs the reins and yanks self up other leg swings over but isn't in stirrup it's just dangling there "Up Brightfire Red would you mind"? ask AlizaBeth Red sticks her foot in stirrup. Stevie ask another question "How come you needed Red to put your leg in the stirrup for you and only the one"? AlizaBeth looks sadly away before answering as she thinks about that Carole says "Stevie you did it this time". "No, no its just being here reminds me of stuff says AlizaBeth to answer your question Steve this leg of mine never worked right but I use to be able to use it somewhat till the accident and while Red you tell them". "Red says while she use to have this real excitable horse named Flame and while he got excited during a jump a little too she fell off but that's not what did it". AlizaBeth said cutting him off "My horse saw and went to help me and he stepped on my leg" "Ouch" Lisa said as she winced picturing the event. Stevie says" wow, wow". Carole quickly changes subject sensing some tension. "Hey AlizaBeth" says Carole "Can we see you ride". AlizaBeth nodded. AlizaBeth said "walk" and Brightfire walked the other girls mounted their horses and they all headed to the rink.

" Max you said you'd be here when I tried my first trot says while you know and Brightfire's first trot" AlizaBeth said. Max nodded." I'm kkindda nnnerrrvous" AlizaBeth stuttered. "Lisa" Max said. "What"? asked Lisa. Max said "Lisa will you trot with AlizaBeth". "Huh"? Liza asked Max said "Just keep Prancer close but not on top of Brightfire and trot along side them". "I'll do it" shouts Carole. "No"! Max says "I want Lisa to do it". Lisa nods not fully understanding this. Steve is thinking she has a million in one question to ask AlizaBeth when they get into the Lounge. Carole wonders why Max said no to her. Max says "Are you Ready AlizaBeth"? she nods "You ready Liza" she nods. AlizaBeth says "Walk Brightfire." Prancer and Lisa follow. AlizaBeth says "Faster" to Brightfire several times till he reaches a trot Prancer and Liza just few steps away. Meanwhile Kristy walks over to bench area were Melanie and Ashley were seated "what's up"? she ask. Melanie says "The new girl in the chair is riding". "No way" says Kristy. "Yes look". says Ashley. "Why is Lisa riding with her"? "We don't know but there doing good" The girls replied simotaniously. Mean while Veronica arrives late as usual on Garnet surprised to see the girl in wheelchair who she spied earlier riding.

"That's enough girls". Max said. "Carole would you mind going and getting my chair"? AlizaBeth says knowing she felt bad because Max told Carole no knowing things. "Lisa would you mind walking Brightfire back to the stables I'll be in there in few to un tac him". says AlizaBeth. :I'll un tac him" Lisa says. Sensing that AlizaBeth wanted to talk with Stevie Carole Wheels the wheelchair and imedntly Brightfire kneels down so AlizaBeth can dismount and get into her chair. AlizaBeth dismounts into her chair. While she's doing that whispers to Carole about AlizaBeth wanting to talk with Stevie. Carole says "AlizaBeth we can cool your horse out and un tac him and put him away for you". "Thanks" says AlizaBeth. "Stevie come with me I know you have questions and I enjoyed watching you ride before it was my turn".

"I'll talk to Carole about Max telling her no later but first I want us to talk". says AlizaBeth. "Ok why"? ask Stevie. "Your curious I understand that" says AlizaBeth. "but a lot of people whom are disabled may find you bold questions while rude I don't so no worries" AlizaBeth says. So AlizaBeth tells Stevie the whole story and explains she was in chair long before Flame crushed her leg. Also how her hips and spine don't work way they should. Ask Stevie whom at this point was speechless which was unseal. "Did you see how I used my arms to pull self up onto horse". Stevie nodded. AlizaBeth says. "Yup I know what you're thinking I'm talent no its just practice and yes I've got use of right leg Brightfire was trained to be mounted on wrong side because of my leg issues". Stevie walks away shaking head speechless. Right then Lisa and Carole walk up to AlizaBeth and see Stevie walking away shaking head. Carole says. "I'll go talk to her".

"No Carole sit Lisa you go check on Stevie." commands AlizaBeth. The girls listen. AlizaBeth says "Carole Max told you no on account your kind of hyper and while that would've made me more nervous then I already was. See after the Accident I kind of for awhile was freaked out by hyperness witch now I don't mind so much if not on horse if I'm on horse the outcome would not be good. I returned to stables per Max's and Red's request. After Max saw me having gentle ride on Brightfire in field and Lisa being calm Max figured she'd be a good walk along Max is hoping to get me Jumping again. I told him will see I hit the ground pretty hard after the Fall on that jump". Lisa then came back as Carole walked away shaking head. "How'd you make them Bothe speechless"? asked Lisa. "Just told them the truth". AlizaBeth replied.

"What is the truth"? Lisa questioned "Nerver mind that AlizaBeth said I need some help". "With what"? Lisa asked cautiously. "I have to set up first aid trail". said AlizaBeth. "Huh"? Asked Lisa. AlizaBeth said "follow me while we go pick up a few people". "Ok if you say so" Lisa replied. They picked up Phil, Red, Ashley, and few people Lisa didn't know. AlizaBeth handed everyone a piece of paper those of you who know what to do good. Please stand over there pointing to a tree I'll take you to where you all go in a few. Those of you whose first time this is listen carefully I want you to read and memorize your paper's carefully and do what they say once I get you to where you go. Meanwhile Max is trying to gather everyone for what he refers to as rescue challenge later on. AlisaBeth talks to Ashley and Liza privately to make sure they understand there assignments. AlisaBeth then while the newbie's are studying there script she take the pro's to where they go. Then returns to the newbie's to this act. Ashley asked "how I'd get stucks in the tree"? "that's up to you once we get to old maple don't worry its strong tree no worries about branch breaking however be careful you don't acdently fall out". AlizaBeth replies. Lisa says. "Prancer and I are in the mud am I on or off Prancer"? she asked. "Up to you". AlizaBeth replies. Then shows each of newbie's where they are to go. Then AlizaBeth rolls off gives Max the 2 rings to let him know everything is set. Max says. Attention children in the lounge we are going to have a challenge to test your first aid skills".

"This is not going to be typical and I'll only give you a few bits of information the rest is up to you to figure out". "Ok first pair up". Meline looks around for Ashley no luck. So pairs up with some boy she barely knows named Bart. Then Max says "secondly you can chocie one horse only to help you on this mission choose carefully and no switching horses at any time. 3rdly stay on the trails. 4thly there will be some clues around to give you hints about what to do but a lot of it you should know on your own. 5thly troubles learking near and far do your best. and oh by the way you are all spending the night in the lounge. And lastly tomorrow I will announce who won and how". Stevie to Carole "Should we use Starlight or Belle"?

"Um Carole says What if we ask Max if we can use Braq". "Why"? ask Stevie Carole replied "Because he said chocie the horse carefully he never said it had to be one of our horses". "True" Stevie says in her slightly sarcastic manner as always. "Let's go ask" Carole says "Ok" replies a reclunat Stevie. The girls find Max and ask to use Barq. Max replies "Sure no problem don't forget your helmets". Carole and Stevie roll their eyes as they go to tac up Bart. Melanie comes running up. "What do you want"? Stevie ask sarcastically. "Can um we borrow one of your horses"? Melanie ask "I don't know". Stevie says. "Carole says I think she'll be ok with starlight he's gentle". Melanie says "Please pretty please". "Ok Carole says you can use starlight just be careful". Melanie nods.

Carole and Stevie go off to tac up Barq. "Wonder who will find first"? ask an anxious Stevie. "We will see". says Carole trying to be patient. "So how do we want to do this"? Carole ask. "I think says Stevie maybe we should walk Barq for now and if need be take turns riding if need be". "Ok" says Carole. They take the taced up Barq and Start off along trail and before long they find Lisa.

Who they have no clue is in on the game. While Carole and Stevie think about what to do Lisa ask "Why Barq"? Carole says "Max said chose horse wisely and didn't say had to be our horse only one horse allowed". Lisa nods understanding Carole's decision. "How are we going to get Lisa out of there"? Stevie asks Carole. Meanwhile to pull of the facade Lisa is moaning about her ankle. "We've got to be careful". Says Carole. "Prancer is there if we can get Prancer out maybe we can work something out with the two horses to pull Lisa out". Carole says. "That may work". says Stevie. "Ok so witch one of us is going to get near mud to tie the rope to Prancer"? Stevie ask. "I will". says Carole. Carole takes a board and sets it on mud and grace take rope ties it to Prancer while Stevie ties other end to Barq and backs him up. When Prancer's out they sigh and say "Now we have to get Lisa out" they say in unison. "Let's make a sling seat". says Carole. They use rope and the two horse to make sling seat then Carole moves the board and helps Lisa into sling seat and Stevie has horse back up slowly. T"hat was easy part". says Stevie. "I know". says Carole. "Lisa can you walk"? Stevie and Carole ask. "I don't know", Lisa says. "We better not chance it" says Carole. "Your right" says Stevie. They wrap Lisa's ankle put her on Prancer. "One of us need to be on Barq and hold on to Lisa" Stevie says. "You mount up" Carole tells Stevie. Carole then begins to walk towards pine hollow.

While there doing that Melanie and Bart as the girls are heading back to pine hollow find Ashley in a tree. Melanie ask "How'd you get way up there". "I climbed" Ashley replies. Duh says melanie but I mean why climb way up there"? "To return a bird to its nest" says Ashley and I'm now stuck". "Ok" Melanie says. "Bart Melanie says do we have enough rope". "I dunno" says Bart. Melanie sighs. She looks at rope "not sure its long enough" she says to herself knowing Bart's not listening. "I'm thinking" she shouts up to Ashley. "Ok hurry" says Ashley following earlier memorized script. "I'm feeling dizzy" Ashley says. Not enough rope or time to go back hmm. "Were you riding Ashley before you stopped to help the bird"? Mel ask "Yeah" Ashley shouts. "Does your horse have rope" Mel ask "He should" Ashley replies. Mel fine's Comachnce who has some rope on him. Mel yells at Bart to take Comanachnce back to stables and get help because knows dizziness can be serious issue and it would not be safe to ride Ashley back on Starlight or Comachnce. Melanie dose rope trick tells Ashley to get into it and carefully lowers her to ground. Then Melanie Props Ashley against the tree and waits for help. Max and Bart get back there Max takes Ashley and places her in truck and leaves the others without word to continue. Finally the girls have returned to pine hollow they make sure Prancer is in stall and Lisa's comfortable and then return to the search. Once Carole and Stevie are out of sight Lisa sighs to self and says "I can't believe I pulled that off".

Mean while Kristy and Veronica who weren't looking very hard find Phil who appears to be stuck in rather deep ditch screaming but this is not his first time he knows very well what to do. Not his first time pretending to be a victim. "What happened"? Kristy and Veronica ask "I fell and I" Phil says and cuts off pretending to lose coniouness. "Uh oh" the girls even though very uninterested in challenge say they know he must've hit his head they need to get him and get help. Veronica mounts garntee gives Kristy directions to just talk to Phil and rushes back to stable for help. Kristy talks to Phil who every so often wakes says a word then pretends to loose consciousness. Veronica 20 mins later arrives with misses reg. they get Phil out and misses reg pretends to take him to hospital.

About an hour later they've all each found one other person they didn't know. Then about two hours later they find AlizaBeth and Red together and are simply told for the last part none had a clue how far they'd gone. Had to find the way back AlizaBeth and Red knew exactly where they were but were to only observe their orientation skills. Stevie says "AlizaBeth would you like to ride on Barq"? "We can help you up must be tireding to wheeling you chair". "But what about my wheelchair"? AlizaBeth ask "I'll bring it" says Carole. "Ok I'd love that" says AlizaBeth. Stevie and Carole put AlizaBeth on Barq. And they continued towards home. About 20 minutes later most of them are exhausted. AlizaBeth says "I'll wheel my chair for a little while again". Carole puts Stevie on Barq and begins to understand why the horse were brought. "Um Carole ask 15 mins later is only one of us allowed on horse at a time"? "What did max say Red ask"? "Nothing about it" Carole says. "Then go on" says AlizaBeth. She mounts up behind Stevie. Veronica realizing this pulls Kristy up. Melanie and Bart have been taking turns and continue to do so because they can't stand each other.

Finally 3 hours later Stevie and Carole recognize where they are and know which way to go others are Red nods at AlizaBeth. "Ya she says you follow those guys till there in stable shot I doubt with Mel's stubbornness and other two being so glamorized will get far". Red arrives back as Mel seems to have any idea. AlizaBeth shoots Red look to keep Eye on Kristy and Veronica. She was going to head back with girls to take a look at the first aid jobs. 4 hours after they begin Kristy and Veronica with Red right behind them arrive back at pine hollow.

What no one knows is max was seeing to in the stables was who after exhausting ride took care of the horse they used. Also that AlizaBeth was seeing to see how well the injuries were taken care of and who got help when needed to by asking them who acted. When no one was paying attention AlizaBeth and Max talked and decided who got what medal and who the overall winner was. The next morning one by one every one woke up sleepily after long day they had yesterday. Around 10am Max walked in. Then said "Thank you Red and AlizaBeth for helping with this". "AlizaBeth would you care to do the honors". she nodded.

AlizaBeth "We have several awards to give and then for best overall award will be given. Best mud rescuers Carole and Stevie. Best reaction to concussion Kristy and Veronica. Best tree rescue Melanie and Bart. Best scrape Cleaners Carole and Stevie. And then Melanie got award for the most determined and Carole and Stevie got the navigation award. Then Carole got best sprit and Stevie most determined. Now the moment you've all been waiting for the winners of first aid changllenge are Stevie and Carole".

Max says "How you two won is you did your best and took appropriate care for each you were careful with Lisa".  
Who on cue stood without help. Stevie hits her head and Carole rolls her eyes. "Also" Max said "you made sure the horse you used was clean and tac put away you also showed great team work".

AlizaBeth then announces that there will be a scout in 3 weeks coming to see who will qualify for national jumping contest. "Is this why you're here"? ask Stevie. "Kind of" says AlizaBeth "Max agreed to help me relearn to jump but I've no clue if I'll be ready to compete mind you his idea not mine. However I can help you girls with what to do jumping though I'm still not exactly sure how Ready Brightfire and I are". Stevie, Carole and Lisa Laugh. "Are we really good enough to compete nationally"? ask Lisa "Actually I got you all the trotting with Lisa as much as to keep me steady was to help her in tight spaces" says AlizaBeth. "You Are clever" Stevie says to AlizaBeth. "I know says" AlizaBeth Laughing.

Look for the next in serious of my fan fiction saddle club stories to jump or not to jump.


End file.
